


Custom Cuddle Bot

by IsisKitsune



Series: Rudy's new bot [2]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Cuddles, Flirting, Gen, Hinting at background bdsm, Implied Relationships, Sex Robots, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Rudy walked through the door there was a, rather lovely, associate at his side to offer him some of the basic info of the products they offer. Rudy just kept his eyes low and waited for her to finish with the rehearsed spiel and then stumbled a bit, making her smile and become more relaxed. “First time IRC shopping?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Custom Cuddle Bot

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a touch different than I intended but the same principles apply.  
> Side notes: Mentions of BDSM only in that this company markets bots for that lifestyle as well.

The moment Rudy walked through the door there was a, rather lovely, associate at his side to offer him some of the basic info of the products they offer. Rudy just kept his eyes low and waited for her to finish with the rehearsed spiel and then stumbled a bit, making her smile and become more relaxed. “First time IRC shopping?”

“Well, it’s not really an IRC I’m looking for but they seem the best option. You see I work with the police department and I just need some sort of interaction that isn’t just some stiff backed MX standing in the or some buff security bot. What I really need is someone to, you know, talk with, not at and maybe have a friendship with but the other options out there aren’t that big on the whole emotions thing.”

“You realize that the department isn’t going to allow an officer to have a personal-“

“No, no, no I work _with_ the department. I’m not an officer, I’m more like a consultant. I started as freelance and they just sort of put me on as permanent you see. I’ve already cleared a personal bot with the captain, and all, I just need to find one that has the space to add a few programs and some basic maintenance to meet standards.”

“Well, most of ours have space to learn, though I admit it’s mainly preferences settings rather than actual memory but. Let me check and see if we have anything around. Feel free to have a look, they don’t bite,” Rudy chuckled at the sound of the sales agent’s heels clicking as she headed off.

“Hey I’m Ryan, can I help you with anything?” Rudy jumped when he was looking over a rather lithe younger looking female bot. “Sorry didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s alright, I was just looking for the ports on this model. The ones I’ve dealt with in the past all had them either under the hair line or imbedded near the back of the ear.”

“Oh, you’ve dealt with some very outdated models. Those had a very bad habit of shorting out, Kerri, could you turn around please.”

“Of course,” the young bot turned and the clerk reached up to lift up the sports bra up to press just below her shoulder blades.

“This is the newest take, you only need the one access point. All hard lines can go through this one port and the best part is,” Rudy caught barely a glimpse at what looked to be a large chip at the back of the panel before the clerk closed it back up and righted the bot’s clothes. “You just set this little baby under their back when they power down when you go to sleep and there’s no worry of getting any giant bulky pods or tangled wires.”

Rudy handled the charge pad, noting the rather frail looking wire trailing from it to plug into a secondary power source, this one looked to be a usb port. “What happens if I need to leave in the middle of the night and forget to power them up though? I’ve seen these things eat through several synthetic materials. Wouldn’t the circuitry get too hot after awhile,” Rudy pointed to the bot as he flexed the blanket soft charger. “I mean, this looks to be some top line material, I’m sure it wouldn’t take much for it to last through several bots, provided I don’t take snips to the cord or something. But, this would damage her charge port in site of… 72 hours if I were to have an emergency and have to leave for days while she was down.” That made the clerk blink, “I’d rather use a charge port anyway. I already have a few lying around for low MXs or DRNs so why get something new if the old still works fine?”

“Ah, well, let me just check on a few things.” Ryan was already heading out as Rudy handed the charge port to the smiling young bot who put the display back where the clerk got it from.

“You’re in luck,” Rudy blinked at the return of the previous clerk, “We have 6 in stock that should meet your needs.”

Rudy winced, “Please don’t say needs,” that got a chuckle and an arm held out to show Rudy the direction they were heading.

“I should warn you, we keep a few of the more, extreme programmed bots back here. But they’re harmless, they’re just more tailored toward the more exotic shall we say?”

Well, nothing went amiss on their trip to the back, though when a few doors opened and closed quickly it did make Rudy wonder what was behind them, “They’re just curious. Some of them are waiting to be picked up and are getting ansy for their Master or haven’t had anyone come see them in awhile and hope we’re going to visit them. We don’t get as much call for sub-bots as we use to.”

“Is there a particular reason you don’t have any on display?”

“Basically, they’re too docile. We have to keep them monitored when they’re with humans and even other bots. Some are simple submissive programming, others. Well, it wouldn’t do for product to get damaged.”

“You’re saying they can’t say ‘no’?”           

“No, I’m saying most of the time they don’t want to. And, since pain receptors are an add-on, not a lot of them have it, so they can’t tell when they need to say no.”

“Seems that should be a basic feature, knowing when you’re being damaged,” Rudy mumbled to himself as he walked up to a door being the clerk.

“Keep in mind; these are mostly custom orders that were never signed off on. They aren’t returns, the customer just changed their mind before they were able to deliver them.”

“Alright.” Rudy said as he entered what looked like a break room. Complete with little coffee maker, tv and couch. “This wasn’t what I was expecting.”

“We like to put you together in a neutral environment when it comes to prebuilt IRCs. We need them to accept you just as much as you do them. Though, the first isn’t usually that difficult due to programming.”

Rudy was ushered toward what looked like a closet, “Alright, first we have Terra.” Rudy winced and the clerk instantly caught on, “Female are out aren’t they?”

“Preferably, they make me nervous and I don’t want everyone thinking I just got her to-“ Rudy blushed and dropped his head, “Anyway, male candidates?”

“Well, there’s Duke, Harold and Vincent, though between you and me, I don’t think you’re going to like Duke if you’ve already looked through security bots.”

“Thanks for the warning,” Rudy smiled shyly and headed over to the next door he was pointed to. “So this is?”

“Harold, though he was built to be a more average human analogue.” Rudy frowned at the older looking bot that appeared as if he would be working in a high-rise office. Though he supposed that could be part of the enticement for say, a CEO?

“Anything a little more-“

The clerk smiled and ushered Rudy to the last one, “This is Vincent.”

Rudy blinked at the, a touch tall, younger male bot. He couldn’t help but smirk. Tall, lanky, completely able to be underestimated and still be just as capable of protecting himself and anyone else as those security buffed bots were. “Vincent.”

“I should warn you, he isn’t a true custom build but he does have a few extra features.”

“Don’t tell me they’re pain receptors.”

“No, just a few, uh, aesthetics. Though, you haven’t hinted in the slightest on intending to be intimate with him so I suppose that wouldn’t matter to you.”

“I’d like to meet him.”

“Alright, why don’t you step back into the other room and I’ll get him up to speed for a meet up.”

Rudy was pacing, at first, but then he talked himself into sitting down and fretting on the couch. He would have stood up when Vincent had entered, if he wasn’t so deep in thought cataloging the programs we would have to add that he jumped when a weight landed on the couch before a blur of dark hair landed in his lap. “So, you’re Rudy?”

Rudy stilled for a minute, hands held out, unsure what procedure was for interactions. “Yeah.”

“I’m Vincent, Carla says you want to take me home.”

“Well, not exactly.” Vincent’s brows dipped down, “Do **you** _want_ to come home with me?”

The biggest grin spread across Vincent’s face and Rudy was suddenly grabbed in the most awkward hug, “Yes, I’d love to go home with you!”

Rudy chuckled and pulled back out of the awkward angle to smile and pet at the bot’s hair, making his eyes close. “You like touch?”

“Yep, I’m a custom cuddle bot.”

Rudy snorted, “Carla already said that’s not true, you just have a few extras.”

“Nope, custom cuddle bot, right here. That’s what you want, right? Carla said you wanted someone with you but not just some IRC that wants to go at it like rabbits, not that I’d complain if that did end up happening,” Rudy rolled his eyes at the wink. “But, I’m a cuddle bot,” Rudy laughed and curled one arm around Vincent’s shoulder. “So, what do you do for a living?”

“I’m a technician, and I work for the police. Sometimes I hack when I have to, but that’s rare anymore.”

“Ooh a cop? I do love a man in uniform,” Rudy shook his head, and caught Vincent’s chin before he could get too close, “Whaaat? I can’t smooch my cuddle buddy?”

“Not until the papers are signed, and warn me when you’re going to try that in public. I’m all for following your program but I don’t want you thinking you have to do that all the time.”

“But what if I want to?” Vincent moved out of his lap just as Carla came back with the paperwork drawn up. “So it’s official?”

Carla pointed to the line for Rudy to sign and hold up his phone to transfer the payment amount before smiling, “Yep, he’s all yours.”

“Yes!” Rudy blinked at the kiss, pressed against his cheek before Vincent bolted toward the door. “What are you waiting for, let’s go home!”

“He’s like a little kid isn’t he?”

Carla smiled, “That’ll wear off, he’s just been in storage for awhile, a touch overcharged.”

“Oh, speaking of charge. He is charge pod compatible right?”

Carla nodded and laughed when Vincent got antsy and started dragging Rudy toward the door rambling about what they could do when they got home. “Okay, first off, we’re getting your some new clothes. You’re not on display, well unless you want to be, you don’t have to wear stuff like that anymore.”

Vincent jumped and hugged him, making him lose his breath with how hard he’d grabbed him up. “I love you already!”

“And you don’t have to say things like that, you know.”

Vincent was grinning when he let Rudy go, “I know, that makes it even better.”


End file.
